<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now and Then by sunalso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295978">Now and Then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso'>sunalso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Feels, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Nobody has any chill, Post Season 6, not an Academy era au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wants to recreate a moment from her and Fitz's past, but have it go in a different and sexy direction, only she didn't count on how happy they are with who they've become.</p><p>Beta'd by Gort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now and Then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t Fitz’s dorm room, and they were both far older than sixteen, but it’d do. Jemma also didn’t fit into the jeans she’d worn when she was sixteen, but her red converse—much the worse for wear—were on her feet and she had her old backpack over her shoulders.</p><p>Even though this had been her idea, she still felt a little silly. Her hands tightened around the straps of the pack and she blew a few flyaway hairs out of her face. She had to look ridiculous, there were lines in the corners of her eyes and her hips were no longer girlish.</p><p>Jemma was tempted to slink off, but Fitz was right on the other side of the door, having agreed to pretend they were meeting all over again in his room to study like they had so many years ago. Only this time they wouldn’t be awkward and shy and could instead get naked and do things they hadn’t been ready for back then.</p><p>Academy freshman-Jemma would have hated being told she wasn’t ready for anything, but she hadn’t been emotionally mature enough to handle a romantic and sexual relationship with her best friend and support system. She would have only mucked it all up and hurt Fitz, and they might not have gotten to where they were now.</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>She was here to study.</p><p>Jemma knocked on the door and walked in.</p><p>Fitz looked up from where he was squinting at a book in his hands—which reminded her that he needed to get his eyes checked or at least a pair of reading glasses—and blinked at her. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He’d done something to his hair, it wasn’t nearly the mop it’d once been, but it was curlier than normal, and he’d shaved.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that he had such a babyface.</p><p>Somewhere he’d found one of his old cardigans, which strained across his shoulders. It was a good thing he hadn’t been as broad when they were teenagers, or with Jemma’s hormones, they would have never studied at all. He had a shirt and tie on, just like he’d worn back then, though it looked like he hadn’t been able to do up the top button of his shirt.</p><p>“Jemma,” he said, nearly fumbling the book in his hands.</p><p>“That’s not what you’re supposed to say.” The agreement had been that they’d try to stick to what they’d said that day.</p><p>He made a face. “Can’t remember any of it with your shirt doing that.”</p><p>She looked down. The buttons were strained over her chest. “It didn’t quite fit anymore.”</p><p>Fitz made a noise very close to a growl and dropped the textbook with a thump. He managed a very hoarse. “You’re late.”</p><p>Jemma blinked, completely forgetting her lines as her husband edged towards her looking like he was close to pouncing. They weren’t the same people as they’d been back then, and really, that was fine. What had she’d been thinking? The two gangly, awkward teens they’d been would never have managed a decent shag.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Fitz said. He’d gotten nearly close enough to touch her.</p><p>“Mostly that we would never have been able to do this that first semester at the academy.”</p><p>Fitz snorted. “If you’d undone your shirt that first day, I would have come in my pants and that would have been the end of that. You would have run off and not looked back.”</p><p>“I like to think I wouldn’t have.” Though he was probably right. She’d been a tad bit self-centered then. Jemma tossed her rucksack onto a chair and undid her blouse, letting it fall open while she deliberately sent her gaze roaming down Fitz’s body to the front of his trousers, which contained a very satisfying bulge. She cupped her breasts through her cheap lace bra and Fitz’s cock twitched. “But we are much better at this now.”</p><p>“You look nice,” he said, moving close enough that she could feel his body heat. Fitz smelled faintly of AXE body spray, just as he had that day, though it’d been a little more overpowering then. It was nice of him to take into consideration that at almost four months pregnant, strong scents weren’t her favorite.</p><p>“I don’t know why I wanted to do this, making up for lost time or something, but I just want you naked and shagging me.” She yanked at her clothes and kicked off her shoes, everything, including her knickers, going on the floor in a pile that would have looked proper on the floor of Fitz’s old dorm room.</p><p>Fitz, who must have decided getting his lower half bare was enough since he was naked only from the waist down, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss, his palm warm against the skin of her back. The other deftly flicked open her bra clasp.</p><p>He pulled back and waggled his brows. “Couldn’t do that at sixteen.”</p><p>She giggled. “I love you.” Jemma put her hand flat over his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart. “I love who you were at sixteen, shy except for when you knew you were right, I love who you were in sci-ops, my lab partner always by my side who knew all the best pizza places, I love you as the agent who sacrificed himself to save me, I love the man you became, who always fights for me. The man who is right here, right now, the father of my child. I loved you even when you weren’t you.”</p><p>Oh, drat, she was going to cry.</p><p>“I love you,” Fitz said, stroking her back. “I loved you at sixteen, and every version of me has always loved you, even if I might not have known it when I was awake.”</p><p>She twisted her fists into his cardigan. “Oh, Fitz.”</p><p>“And I love you so much now.” He pressed kisses to the corner of her lips. “And can we talk less and fuck more? I’m getting desperate here.”</p><p>She pulled at him, guiding him to the bed where they both climbed in. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. Fitz’s hands cradled the still small but growing swell of her belly.</p><p>“Can you imagine,” she said, putting her hands over his. “Telling ourselves back then that we’d be having a baby?”</p><p>He raised a brow. “Having a baby while time traveling and saving the world?” The corner of his lips quirked up. “I wouldn’t have gotten past the part where we made a baby.” His hips rose and he poked at her with his prick, as if to emphasize his point.</p><p>“I would have asked whatever magical person is telling us this about my grades.”</p><p>Fitz’s hands took ahold of her hips. “You would have.” He smiled, wide and adorable, and very nearly boyish. He urged her to move, grinding up against her as she undulated, making them both gasp. “Though I don’t know why. You were obviously going to get top marks.”</p><p>“And you were obviously going to be an important part of my life, and I wouldn’t have it any other way than for us to be here, together.”</p><p>Fitz’s smile widened. “Together,” he echoed. “Wife.”</p><p>She leaned down to kiss him. “Husband.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>